


悉达多

by arclla



Series: whitewalls [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1899, M/M, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: summary: everything has been a little insane since the day we metwarning: heavily inspired by Hermann Hesse (as title indicated), George RR Martin and discussions with H.S (so sorry to put you into this)





	悉达多

**Author's Note:**

  * For [H.S](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=H.S).



A WIP

In 1899

第一人称预警

 

 

***

我第一次见到他的时候，正处在人生的低谷。那天我从家中出来，身后跟着面色阴沉的弟弟，我们一起去村子中央的商业街采购食品。路上的行人纷纷对这副情状报以好奇的眼光：我们穿着同一块呢料裁成的外套，却从不肩并肩地走在一起。阿不福思对我积怨已久。我不怀疑这一点，甚至觉得这事儿挺滑稽；我也无法真诚地喜爱这个脾气暴躁，头脑愚钝的弟弟，然而母亲的死亡改变了一切：如今我们是世界上仅存的两个人，只因为再无别处可去，不得不满腹怨言地缩在同个屋檐下。

尤其是，有一个阿丽安娜这样的妹妹。

从某些方面来说，我当然爱自己的亲人。阿不福思虽然几乎无法理解我的想法，但我仍然希望他能活得更快乐些。阿丽安娜几乎无法与我交流——我是说，理智意味上的对话——也无法关照自己。母亲去世后，我成为了一家之主，而这只意味着两件事：一，接过所剩无几的古灵阁账户，二，用这一点点硬币填满三张嘴。阿不福思还在念书，这就是说，我只需为他挣够暑假的面包，然而阿丽安娜无法上学，并且需要全天候的照顾，这便使前一点带来的庆幸烟消云散。最初的几天里，我一次又一次地在阁楼中醒来，事实像冷水般溢进眼眶与鼻腔；我几乎被生活本身淹没了。

我从很小的时候就明白，我拥有很多东西：反应快速的大脑，轻捷灵敏的举止，不被所有人欣赏的幽默感，以及一颗充满渴望的心。我从未和任何人谈论过这些，为什么呢？难道是因为我一向情愿有所保留吗？

阿不福思指责我目中无人，我不能说他是错的。

我为那趟埃及之旅做了很多准备。多吉是一个很好的旅伴，他是那样热心又精力充沛。我把规划好的路线拿给他看，他总会充满渴望地叹息着：“你说了算，阿不思，你知道我只是想出去找点乐子。”而我有别的目的。陵墓，沙漠，金字塔，我几乎能看见那些上古诅咒在阴暗处闪闪发光。所有人都以为我会成为某个著名巫师的学徒，或者干脆进魔法部。这两条道路的确充满诱惑，可惜我志不在此。

总有一个地方，总有一件事，它非我不可。

现在的我能够清楚地意识到当时的自己有多矛盾：年轻的邓布利多鄙弃所有的预言，坚信自己是命运的主人，然而却为自己的野心披上宿命意味的薄纱，并因此沾沾自喜。我想，年轻人总是愚蠢的，他们过于轻信，认为光凭自己的意志便能掌握人生……这的确有几分道理：生活还未展示出自己的本色，他们当然会认为，眼下的一切即是永恒。

为了明白这个道理，我流过太多的血。

 

阿不福思本该在家照顾安娜，可是他一定要跟着我。我不明白他到底做了什么——我们离开家时，安娜正静悄悄地蜷缩在壁炉前睡觉。火光照亮她的金鬈发，连带着脸颊也染上玫瑰般的色泽，我低头看着自己的小妹妹，心底罕见地泛起一股柔情。我不擅长的事情有很多，其中之一就是与弟妹相处。多数时候，我和阿不福思能够勉强在同一张桌子上吃饭，只要他不主动与我搭话；我的对妹妹总是更有耐心，就像对待某种胆怯又漂亮的小动物：每次开口前都与她的双眼对视，掌心向上地伸出手来，用指腹轻轻地抚上她的手腕。阿不福思对我的举动嗤之以鼻，我想他的确有些道理。这不是对待一个‘人’的态度，我率先放弃了任何交流的欲望，只想用廉价的抚慰换取片刻宁静。只要我在房间里，安娜总是用那种悲伤的眼神望着我，我起先还会低声地询问她是否需要帮助，然而她只是摇摇那颗美丽的头颅，眼角滚下一大颗泪。

我以为她为自己的命运而哭泣，直到步入老年才明白，她的眼泪从来都是为我而流。

 

这么多年过去了，当时的情景却依然历历在目。我抱着纸袋从面包店中推门而出，站在街角的广告牌前等待到另一家杂货店买糖和盐的弟弟。那一天在记忆中显得非常阴沉：大朵的乌云布满整个天空，路人的脸上没有微笑，连花店门口的玫瑰与百合都浮现出一股死气沉沉的颓相。我正在半心半意地阅读广告栏上的预言家日报，突然听到一声‘下午好’；我已经很久没听过这句话了，半是好奇，半是怀念，我不由地转过身去，好将呼唤者看个清楚。

是住在山谷另一端的巴希达夫人，《魔法史》的作者。巴希达夫人是个古怪的老太太，然而我却很喜欢她。她是真正的聪明人，母亲下葬的时候，只有她用那种怜悯的目光看我。我痛恨一切廉价的同情与安慰，然而只有她明白母亲去世于我来说意味着什么。当然是不言自明的，这些话不该被大声说出，不过我确信，她知道我有多感激。巴希达夫人总是独居，没有任何子女，今天我却在她身边看见一个颇为年轻的男孩。

“下午好，夫人，”我俯下身与她握手，“很久没有看见您了。”

“下午好，阿尔，”她愉快晃了晃我的手，“我来给你介绍一下，这是我的侄孙，盖勒特.格林德沃，我正希望你能带他好好地在山谷中转转。”

“但愿你喜欢这儿的夏天。”我欣然地向那位年轻人伸出手去，他却没有任何反应，只是抬高了下颌，毫不避讳地盯着我看。我见过很多自命不凡的少年人，这举动我再清楚不过了：他在掂量我，判断我是否值得结交。

我无意再与这种人进行接触，于是便很快地收回手，露出一个略显冷淡的微笑：“我恐怕格林德沃先生会觉得我很无趣。”

“别再谦虚了，盖尔一直很想见你呢。”巴希达夫人大笑起来，拍了拍那个男孩，“怎么了？你不是一直很想见到他吗？那些旧课本的主人？”

“你是阿不思.邓布利多？”盖勒特.格林德沃挑起了眉；我这才注意到，他有一双蓝得惊人的眼睛，“我有很多话要对你说。”

“我想也是。”我没有再伸出手去，反而将头转向了巴希达夫人，“我在《巫师周刊》上读到，您最近在写一篇关于威森加摩的文章？”

我们就这样站着聊了十五分钟。在这期间，格林德沃没有再说一句话，只是专注地盯着我看。这视线让我很不舒服，但我没心情将他也拉入对话。我的耐心与温柔已被两个弟妹瓜分完毕，留给陌生人的，连一茶匙也没有。

 

在这之后的几天，我没有听到关于他的任何消息。少年人的好奇心若不细心浇灌，很快便会消失殆尽的。我以为自己成了被遗忘的那些，并因此感到庆幸，然而在那个雷暴隆隆的午后，我才知道自己错得有多可怕。

他就那样推开门走进来，雨水顺着衣角不断地往下淌。我当时正在起居室给安娜读故事，阿不福思在门厅中架了一个梯子，试图修补漏雨的屋顶，格林德沃不请自来的时候，他正忙着把钉子敲进房梁里。

“你他妈是谁？”他瞪着眼往下看，生锈的铁钉从他的齿间叮叮当当地落在地板上，“你想干什么？”

格林德沃没有理他；他梦游般地往前，面色雪白，嘴角微微地抽动。根据阿不福思的描述，他先去了餐厅，随后往起居室靠近，脸上带着那种杀人犯似的不顾一切的狂热。想到起居室中的安娜，阿不福思连滚带爬地从梯子上下来，想用蛮力将他弄出门去，然而格林德沃的周围仿佛有一圈魔咒——他无法靠近，朝那边扔去的锤子与木板也纷纷落在一旁。我不可能不听到这阵动静；将故事书放下，我掏出了魔杖。安娜十分紧张地看着我，我用毯子将她整个盖住，自己站起来向门口走去。

 

湿淋淋的，满怀热切的格林德沃就这样进入了我的生活。

 

 

***

有些民族信仰淹神：海的儿子，浮木王冠上缠着海藻。淹神往往是黑发的年轻人，他们顺着浪潮走向海岸，湿冷如冰，却又浑身美丽。我看到格林德沃的一瞬间，觉得自己好像正站在悬崖边：雨水把金发彻底打湿了，水珠顺着下颌滴到了地板上；他闻起来冰冷又清新，像一把刚开刃的匕首。钴蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着我，格林德沃从外套下拿出一摞书，我发现，那些好像是自己的旧课本。

“你犯了一个错，”这是他对我说的第一句话。

“《魔咒理论》，一百三十五页。”他把其中一本扔给我，简单地做了个手势，“你的观点不成立。”

“你认识他？”阿不福思冲进来，用那种责备的眼神盯着我，“他是谁？”

我没有说话，也没有松开魔杖。

“我是盖勒特.格林德沃。”等了一会儿，没有得到意料中的回应，他挑起了眉，“我们几天前见过。”

他竟然认为我把他给忘了？

我仍然没有开口；飞快地翻到他说的那页，我扫了一眼，将课本扔到扶手椅上：“阿不福思，请把地板收拾干净，好吗？”

“这疯子是谁？”弟弟仍在看着我，半晌过后，他骂骂咧咧地转身，愤怒地拽着拖把离开了。

“我知道我们几天前见过。”屋子里只剩我们两人；余光看见缩在毯下的安娜正在发抖，我面无表情地指向门厅，“在那里等我。”

我把安娜抱去楼上睡觉，她轻得就像一片羽毛。路过门厅踏上楼梯时，她颤抖得那么厉害，我几乎能听见她的牙齿正咯咯作响。这让我很生气：我的生活已经够糟糕的了，我无法，也不愿忍受额外的打扰。

我一定完完全全地把想法写在了脸上：格林德沃正靠在门廊上研究父亲的肖像，转头看见我时，他像被火烧着了似的跳起来：

“你在生气？”

我没有理他。雨已经小了很多，我从鞋柜里拿出一把破破烂烂的伞：“我要去散步。”

“我和你一起。”他毫不犹豫地打开了门，先我一步地踏上门廊，“你家的确不是谈话的好地方。”

我从未向陌生人发射过恶咒，这不代表我会继续容忍他：

“我一直是一个人散步，也无意做出改变。”

“可是？”格林德沃眨了下眼，一个狡猾的微笑瞬间浮现，“你答应过姑母要带我转转，记得吗？”

 

我和他并肩走了一段路。出门后不久，雨完全地停了，他的皮靴上满是泥水，连下摆上也溅得满满当当。他比我预料中的更安静，几乎是若有所思地。这场景过于滑稽，我必须做点什么将自己拯救出来。

我在一条长凳前停下脚步，用魔杖指着；水渍与青苔都消失了。

“我以为你有话对我说。”将雨伞放在脚边，我疲惫地坐了下来，“你为什么要见我？”

“我说了，我发现一个错误，必须告诉你。”他用那种耐心的，被逗笑的口吻说道，甚至还耸了耸肩，“我能坐下吗？”

“你从暴雨里闯进我家，吓坏我的弟弟和妹妹，现在问我能不能坐下？”我努力让自己显得严肃，然而，一丝笑意却顽强地爬到嘴边，“你有哪怕一盎司的常识吗，格林德沃先生？”

“没有。”他异常坦率地盯着我的眼睛，“我能坐了吧？今天走了很多路。”

我简短地点了点头：“我在六年级的课本里纠正了那个错误，如果这是你想告诉我的。”

“我知道。”他暧昧地笑了，眼睛微微弯起，“我只是需要一个借口来见你。”

“我不明白你是什么意思。”右手下意识地去摸魔杖，我忽然有种很糟糕的感觉。格林德沃不像任何一个我认识的人，他太年轻，太依赖本能，我无法直视这种野蛮的热情，而这却是构成他的核心。

往后的事实可以证明我的直觉有多准：盖勒特.格林德是个难以教化的异乡人，曾经是，未来是，永远都是。

“你知道我是什么意思。”那笑容加深了；我用魔杖对准他。

“我不属于这里，你也一样。”

魔杖尖端冒出了红色火花，被我击昏前，他竟然还眨了眨眼。


End file.
